


Double Dating in the Digital Age

by lielabell



Series: Unexpected Verse [6]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy learns the hard way not to mess with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dating in the Digital Age

To: dragondagger@gmail.com  
Subject: Fw: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

Tommy,

I thought I should make you aware of this, since everyone else seems to be.

~Billy

From: yellowthunder@gmail.com;   
To: 1standbest@gmail.com; bearninja@gmail.com; billyboyblue@gmail.com; blackspace@gmail.com; blueturbo4eva@gmail.com; dunestar@gmail.com; fashionyellow@gmail.com; immafrog@gmail.com; pinkPRIS@gmail.com; pinkNpowerful@gmail.com; prettyNpink@gmail.com; silverZ@gmail.com; spiralsaber@gmail.com; redandblue@gmail.com; redlightning@gmail.com; yellowtiger@gmail.com;; zackattack@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

 **Adam:** Good answer. I think I’ll keep you. ;)  
 **Aisha:** ILU too.  <3  
 **Jason:** I’m sure you’ll never try to interfere in my love life, so you have nothing to worry about.  
 **Trini:** Oh, you know he would so totally post anything he thought had even the slightest chance of humiliating any one of us. :D

From: immafrog@gmail.com   
To: 1standbest@gmail.com; bearninja@gmail.com; billyboyblue@gmail.com; blackspace@gmail.com; blueturbo4eva@gmail.com; dunestar@gmail.com; fashionyellow@gmail.com; pinkPRIS@gmail.com; pinkNpowerful@gmail.com; prettyNpink@gmail.com; silverZ@gmail.com; spiralsaber@gmail.com; redandblue@gmail.com; redlightning@gmail.com; yellowtiger@gmail.com; yellowthunder@gmail.com; zackattack@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

Which is just the way I like her. :) And now I know why she wanted to do Chinese so bad. *evil grin*

From: bearninja@gmail.com   
To: 1standbest@gmail.com; billyboyblue@gmail.com; blackspace@gmail.com; blueturbo4eva@gmail.com; dunestar@gmail.com; fashionyellow@gmail.com; immafrog@gmail.com; pinkPRIS@gmail.com; pinkNpowerful@gmail.com; prettyNpink@gmail.com; silverZ@gmail.com; spiralsaber@gmail.com; redandblue@gmail.com; redlightning@gmail.com; yellowtiger@gmail.com; zackattack@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

You said it, Jason! I’d watch out if I were you, Adam. Your new girlie isn’t going to take anything lying down. Which, I must say, is one of the reason I like her. :D

From: 1standbest@gmail.com;  
To: bearninja@gmail.com; billyboyblue@gmail.com; blackspace@gmail.com; blueturbo4eva@gmail.com; dunestar@gmail.com; fashionyellow@gmail.com; immafrog@gmail.com; pinkPRIS@gmail.com; pinkNpowerful@gmail.com; prettyNpink@gmail.com; silverZ@gmail.com; spiralsaber@gmail.com; redandblue@gmail.com; redlightning@gmail.com; yellowtiger@gmail.com; zackattack@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

AHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh man. I am never pissing Kira off. She’s got a mean streak a mile long.

From: yellowtiger@gmail.com  
To: 1standbest@gmail.com; bearninja@gmail.com;billyboyblue@gmail.com; blackspace@gmail.com; blueturbo4eva@gmail.com; dunestar@gmail.com; fashionyellow@gmail.com; immafrog@gmail.com; pinkPRIS@gmail.com; pinkNpowerful@gmail.com; prettyNpink@gmail.com; silverZ@gmail.com; spiralsaber@gmail.com; redandblue@gmail.com; redlightning@gmail.com; zackattack@gmail.com  
Subject: Why you should never double date with someone you recently pissed off

Hey all,

So I’m not normally the vindictive type, but it is Tommy we are talking about, and you all know if the shoe was on the other foot he would be doing exactly the same thing. *grins* Anywho, click the link below and enjoy the show. Oh! And be sure to thank the lovely Kira Ford for being so kind as to post it in the first place.

Once and Always!

Trini

11:33 AM **prettyNpink:** OMG. Have you seen the vid that Kira posted last night??   
11:33 AM **pinkNpowerful:** Didn't she go on a date with Adam last night? I'm not sure I *want* to see a vid of that.  
11:34 AM **prettyNpink:** She went on a double date. With Tommy and Conner. And, trust me, you want to see it.  
11:34 AM **prettyNpink:** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzMlCZSFG12HDUXLM  
11:34 AM **yellowtiger:** She's right, Kim, you want to see it. There's this bit at ~1:20 that just slays me. You know what part I'm talking about, right Kat?? :)  
11:35 AM **prettyNpink:** AHAHAHA YES! Kim, watch it so I can babble about it with Trini without spoiling you.   
11:35 AM **pinkNpowerful:** Okay, okay. I'm watching it.   
11:36 AM **pinkNpowerful:** I don't see what's so great about this. It's just Tommy being fail with chopsticks. And, since I spent about a year and a half (?) glued to his side, that's nothing I haven't seen before.   
11:37 AM **prettyNpink:** It starts out slow, but trust me. It gets good.   
11:38 AM **pinkNpowerful:** OH MY GOD. Did that really just happen???????  
11:38 AM **prettyNpink:** *snerks* What did I tell you?  
11:38 AM **yellowtiger:** You're at 1:20, aren't you??   
11:39 AM **pinkNpowerful:** Does he know this is out there?   
11:39 AM **prettyNpink:** Probably not.   
11:40 AM **yellowtiger:** Oh, trust me, you'll know when he finds out. He'll send out a million and a half misspelled texts and be all "YO WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!?"  
11:42 AM **pinkNpowerful:** LOL. Totally.   
11:42 AM **yellowtiger:** I’m sending links to everyone I know. Because I am evil.  
11:43 AM **pinkNpowerful:** DO IT!  
11:43 AM **prettyNpink:** SERIOUSLY! :) The world needs a little more humor in it.  
11:44 AM **pinkNpowerful:** And Tommy needs to learn not to mess with someone who is much more tech savvy than he is. :DDD

*~*~*

“What the hell, Kira.” Tommy slammed his fist onto his desk. “This is so not cool.”

“What’s not cool?” Conner asked from across the room. Tommy snarled something and starting pounding on the keys of his keyboard. Worried, Conner flipped off the tv and ambled over to Tommy’s side. He quickly scanned what he could see of the email thread and sighed. “It looks like Kira found a way to make you pay for your little game of telephone after all.” He ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Have you clicked the link?”

Tommy moved the cursor over the link and clicked it. “I have now.”

Connor rested his chin on Tommy’s shoulder and waited as the video loaded. The camera angle was weird and lighting was off, but it was definitely a shot of him and Tommy. Conner watched as Tommy fumbled with his chopsticks for a bit while grudgingly taking a good natured ribbing from Adam about his lack of skill. Conner knew what was coming as Tommy tried unsuccessfully to pick up a sliver of carrot. He tried to steady himself, not wanting to offend, but when Tommy attempted to stab it and it shot up and hit him in the face, Conner couldn’t help but laugh.

“Get off, traitor,” Tommy said as he pushed Conner’s face away from him.

Conner laughed again and dropped a kiss on Tommy’s head. “Aw, poor widdle Tommy’s got his feelings all hurt,” he teased.

“Poor widdle Conner is going to get a whole lot more hurt if he doesn’t shove it,” Tommy growled, pushing back from the desk and turning towards him, a sullen look on his face.

Conner grinned. “Promise?”

“Don’t try and be cute.” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “Not after you just laughed at me and my defective fingers.”

“Defective fingers?” Conner shook his head. He reached out and pulled Tommy’s hand up to his mouth. He kissed the calloused palm and brushed his lips of Tommy’s fingertips. “Hardly.”

Tommy made a mollified sound. “Well, you do seem to enjoy them.”

Conner’s lips quirked up. “Enjoy them? I love them.” He stepped in and gently kissed Tommy’s cheek. “Same as I love you.”


End file.
